


Hidden in Confetti

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex





	Hidden in Confetti

Her eyes open wide as people all around her begin counting down. 

Ten. 

Soft brown eyes look back at her as she realizes who’s shoulder her head is resting. 

Nine. 

A smile emerges through his slightly groomed beard. 

Eight. 

He whispers sending shivers down her spine, “No one will be watching.”

Seven. 

He playfully smirks as she glares at him incredulously. 

Six. 

“How’s this different than October?”

Five.

“I’m out.”

Four.

He doesn’t mean that. He’s not really.

Three. 

“One more season and I’m out.”

Two.

“Think you can wait?”

One. 

“As long as you need.”

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Glasses are clinking. Couples are kissing. Confetti is falling. 

Obscured from view, Ginny and Mike share a passionate kiss before separating to wish friends a Happy New Year. 

Across the ballroom when their eyes meet, Evelyn catches Ginny trying to hide a smile and Mike’s cheeks blushing, making a note to grill them for details in the morning.


End file.
